A Surprising Sorting
by Marauding Mara
Summary: A brief AU short story (offshoot from my longterm story You Only Live Twice) on Erin and Oliver, Sirius Blacks children, going to Hogwarts for the first time and getting sorted into their houses. Everybody assumes they will follow in the footsteps of their parents and end up in Gryffindor, but sometimes things are not what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is an offshoot one-shot based (split into two parts) on a longer story that I'm writing called You Only Live Twice, which is a sequel to my first fanfic My Everlasting Love. It's about Sirius's children - Erin and Oliver - going to Hogwarts for the first time. And with Harry, Ron and Hermione of course I'm guessing this short story will only make sense to people who are familiar with my other work, but oh well….

**Dedication:** To everyone who reads my stories and enjoys them.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the original characters in this story. The rest – unfortunately – is not mine at all.

**A Surprising Sorting**

She could no longer see him. Erin was pushing her nose up against the window of the Hogwarts Express corridor they were standing, but the black scruffy dog that had been running alongside the train for the last few minutes finally seemed to be outrun by the Express and had disappeared from view. Erin sighed. She was missing her father already – part of her worried something might happen to him whilst she and Oliver were not around to be watched over. On some level she dreaded what was coming at Hogwarts; the Sorting, which would decide her fate at the most famous wizarding school in their world.

She lied to her mother when talking to her this morning about going to Hogwarts. In fact, Erin had been lying to her quite a lot these days. She just seemed so happy about being back in England and Erin did not want to bother her about the fact that her daughter was missing their old life in Brazil more every day. The cool glass of the window felt nice against her cheek, though. For Erin it would have been perfectly alright to be left standing there for the entire journey, but no such luck. Her younger brother Oliver tugged her sleeve before joking: "What'cha doing there, sis? Did someone try to be funny by gluing your face to the window?"

"Unlikely," Hermione replied. "None of the windows and doors on the Hogwarts Express can be charmed. It says so in chapter five of-"

"-_Hogwarts, A History_," Ron and Harry chimed in monotonously at the exact same time, making Oliver laugh aloud while Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but she looked amused all the same.

"Isn't that part supposed to be in chapter six?" Erin asked when she finally turned back from the window, making everyone in the corridor – including Hermione – look at her in surprise. "I read the book before I came to London. As I recall, chapter five mostly concerns the origins of King's Cross station and Platform 9 ¾." She shrugged.

Ron and Harry were still staring at her in wonder, but Hermione seemed slightly pleased by being corrected on a fact by someone else for (perhaps – Erin could not be sure) the first time in her life. "Right you are," she nodded before looking down at her watch. "Well-"

"Shall we go and find a compartment?" Harry asked.

Erin noticed that Ron and Hermione were exchanging an uncomfortable look. "Er," he started awkwardly.

"We're – well – Ron and I are supposed to go into the Prefect carriage," Hermione said carefully while Ron seemed extremely busy with studying the fingernails on his left hand.

Harry nodded. "Oh. Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," Hermione continued quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," Harry replied in the same seemingly indifferent voice, even though everyone could see the situation was making him feel uncomfortable. Erin thought he was doing a poor job at hiding it. "Well – We'll might see you guys later on, then."

"Yeah, definitely," Ron said. "It's a pain going down there, I'd rather – but we have to – I mean, I'm not enjoying it. I'm not Percy."

"I know you're not," Harry said, smiling slightly. And with that, Ron and Hermione turned around to leave, taking their trunks and pets with them. Harry looked back at Erin. Ginny and Oliver. "Right. Shall _we_ go and find ourselves an compartment, then?"

"That sounds like a plan," Oliver nodded and he, Ginny and Harry lead the way through one crowded corridor after the other. Erin followed them but stayed behind a little on purpose, casting curious glances in some of the compartments she passed to have a look at the chatting Hogwarts students who could turn out to be her housemates soon enough.

Erin realized the others were getting ahead quickly and she started walking a little faster. She noticed the group was getting into an compartment while helping some nervous-looking boy they all seemed to know and she was about to follow suit when a glass-panelled door of one compartment opened unexpectedly and a big chubby guy stepped out, causing Erin to bump straight into him and land right on her butt as a result. _Swell_, she thought surly and was just attempting to crawl back on back her feet when an elegant and slender-looking hand appeared right in front of her face. When she looked up, her gaze met the equally grey eyes of a tall and slender guy with pale, white blond hair.

"Do excuse my clumsy oaf of a friend," he spoke in a polite, but slightly reserved voice. "I hope you have not injured yourself with that nasty fall."

A another moment of hesitation where she glared at the fat bloke standing behind the blonde haired guy, Erin put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her back on her feet. He studied her face intently. "I don't think we have met. Are you new?"

Erin nodded, feeling intimated by the intense stare of this confident-looking guy. "I'm an exchange student and will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Where'd you go before? Beauxbatons? No, that's not right. You don't have an accent."

She shook her head. "I was born and raised in Brazil, but my mother was British."

"What's your name?"

"Erin Alvarez." Starting to feel agitated by this unexpected inquisition, she decided to counter his last question immediately. "What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House." He smiled confidently. "Forgive me for saying this, but you look kind of lost. Unfortunately I am on my way to the Prefects Carriage, but would you like to join my friends for the rest of the journey?"

He ushered to what was likely the most spacious compartment on the train and when she peeked inside, she spotted a couple of more students dressed in black robes with details in green and silver. Some of them smiled at her whilst others merely raised their hands politely. If this was Slytherin, Erin found herself thinking, getting sorted into that House would not be so bad after all. For a moment she felt tempted to join these people, until she thought of Oliver and the others. "Well, I suppose I could… Oh crap, no I can't!" When the guy arched his eyebrows at her, she quickly elaborated. "It's my brother, Oliver. He went ahead to find us a compartment and I promised I would sit with him."

Draco said nothing in return but continued to stare at her, making Erin feel even more aware of how she was fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. "But I'll see you later?"

After another pause that seemed to last forever, he nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later, Erin."

Erin shot Draco another quick smile before shooting past him and hurrying over to the compartment where Oliver, Harry, Ginny, the nervous boy and a loony-looking girl with long blonde hair were lounging. They seemed completely at ease with the situation, but looked up as one when she entered the compartment. "You look like you've seen a ghost," her brother noted, frowning at her. "What took you so long?"

For some reason Erin got the feeling it was better to keep the truth to herself. "Nothing. I got hold back for a moment, that's all," she said before quickly turning to the boy sitting next to Oliver and introduce herself. "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Erin."

They boy had to move the tiny grey cactus he was holding to his other hand to shake hers properly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Neville."

Next, she turned to blonde girl sitting next to the window. "Hi, I'm Erin."

"Hello Erin." The girl spoke in a kind of dreamlike voice. "I'm Luna Lovegood. You can sit next to me if you like."

Realizing it was the only spare seat left in the compartment, Erin sat down next to the weird girl, trying to ignore her blatant staring. Harry, who was sitting across from Luna, offered her a Liquorice Wand. When she declined, he asked: "So how were you held up?"

Erin hesitated. Over the last few weeks at Grimmauld Place she had heard all about Gryffindors hating students from Slytherin House. All the Weasley children did, and so did Harry, not to mention her own father. But the Slytherin fellow she met a few minutes ago had seemed cordial and nice. She assumed Harry would never understand. And even though Erin had promised her mother to be civil to 'The Boy Who Lived', she still was not sure yet if she could really trust him. So she decided – for the third time that day – that lying was the better option. "It was nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Erin blushed. "Eh… Well - If you must know, I had to make a visit to the ladies room, alright?"

Now it was Harry's turn to appear flustered and Ginny snorted. "That'll teach you to poke around in a girl's business," she said lightly and Erin shot her a grateful smile in return. Ginny gave her a confidential wink before returning to her conversation with Oliver. A reticent Erin stared out of the window for a while at the trees and fields flashing by until they were finally joined by Hermione and Ron, who informed them about the chosen prefects from the other houses, including the mention of Draco, the guy she had met earlier on the train. Ron especially seemed ecstatic about his power to deduct house points from other students and give out punishments.

When he made a joke about assigning lines to someone named Crabbe – Erin wondered if this was perhaps the chubby guy she had crashed into – everybody laughed. Luna in particular was having a downright fit of laughter. She was laughing so hard that the magazine she had been holding slipped out of her hands and landed on to the floor. The others were still sniggering over how nonplussed Ron looked at the hysterically laughing Luna Lovegood, when Erin's gaze, like Harry's, dropped to the magazine's cover. He picked it up at the very moment Erin realized her father's name was on the cover: SIRIUS BLACK: VILLAIN OR VICTIM?

"Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna. When the girl nodded, looking exhausted from her laughing fit, Erin felt tempted to sit next to him and read the backstory on her father. As it were, it was in fact Oliver who was sitting next to Harry and could read along. Her brother had read about half of the article when he pulled a face and huffed. "What a load of crap. Sirius Black a famous singer? Everybody knows my-"

After a rough poke in the ribs from Harry and warning glances from Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Oliver recovered just in time. "Well, I was just saying - everyone knows my late uncle was the best singing wizard around. Well, at least in South America, that is."

Luna stared at him, blinking curiously, and Oliver shot a helpless look at Hermione, who quickly cleared her throat. "The Quibbler's rubbish, Oliver. Everybody knows that."

"Excuse me," Luna interrupted, speaking in a much less dreamy-sounding voice. "My father's the editor."

"I – oh," Hermione said, looking embarrassed. "Well… It's got some interesting … I mean… It's quite…"

"I have it back now, thank you," Luna said coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands before turning back to the page she had been reading and disappeared behind the magazine's pages once again.

The sudden tense atmosphere was palpable and Erin was just about to say something nice about the magazine when the compartment door opened again. Draco, the guy from Slytherin, appeared in the doorway, causing the temperature in the carriage to plummet even further. Draco was shooting Harry a disdainful look, and he was glaring back with mutual dislike. "What?!" he asked in an aggressive tone.

Draco narrowed his eyes and was about to say something nasty when he spotted Erin sitting on the opposite couch and stopped himself. Erin lamely raised a hand in greeting, earning her an indignant glare from both Harry _and_ Ron, and she found herself lowering her hand again quickly as a result. Draco glared at Harry. "I was just coming by to give you a fair warning that I've been appointed Prefect. That means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

The other Gryffindors in the compartment and Oliver laughed, but Erin remained quiet, inwardly wondering that – if she was asked to choose a side right this second – which side it would be. Truth to be told she was not so sure if she _had_ an answer to that. Meanwhile, Draco's lip was curling. "Tell me, Potter, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley here?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Draco said, looking rather pleased with himself. "Well, there's no real reason for me to hang around with you losers any longer than necessary, except for the fact that I think it appropriate to advise certain new people to choose their friends wisely."

"Get out!" Hermione called, standing up.

Draco shot Erin a last pointed look before sniggering and departing, with his two friends lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to Erin. "What was that about?"

Feeling all eyes in the compartment on her, Erin shrugged. "I met him earlier on the train. I fell when I accidentally crashed into his friend and he helped me back up. After that, we talked."

"Believe me, Erin, _nothing_ that happens with Malfoy is accidental," Harry snarled.

"Meaning he's a total prat," Ginny elaborated.

"I cannot believe you don't see that!" Oliver added, looking astounded. "He's a _Slytherin_, for Merlin's sake."

"Look Erin," Hermione said placidly, "I realize Draco can be very charming when he wants to be and I believe you have every right to choose your own friends, but-"

"-Just not him?" Erin finished for her.

"Well – I'd strongly advise you to stay away from Malfoy and his group, yes."

Erin crossed her arms indignantly and stared outside, where it had started to rain. "I'm sorry, but I just don't get all this hate towards Slytherin. I hear what you guys are saying, but personally, I haven't seen anything disturbing yet. On the contrary, those Slytherin people I met were really nice." She shrugged.

"Yet," Harry replied darkly. "You ain't seen nothing disgusting yet."

"Well, there's _clearly_ something going on between you two," Erin replied stubbornly.

"That's true," Ginny nodded, "but you have to understand, Erin, Gryffindor and Slytherin students… They just don't get along."

Erin sighed. "There's always room for an exception, right?"

"Not if you're sorted into Gryffindor," Ginny replied.

Erin realized they would never understand it if she told them that – regardless of becoming friends with Draco Malfoy – she was starting to realize she rather did not want to be sorted into Gryffindor, so she shrugged moodily and got back to biting the nails on her right hand.

* * *

The weather remained undecided as they travelled further and further north. Rain splattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Hermione sighed. "We'd better get changed." She and Ron carefully to their chests, and Erin noticed how the Prefect P's went perfectly with the red and gold-colored Gryffindor tie. She and Oliver did not have any Hogwarts house uniforms to wear yet. They were simply wearing jeans and a T-Shirt under their robes.

When the train started to slow down, Erin joined the others in collecting her things and following them to the doors. As Prefects, Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise the students getting off the Express, so it was just her, Oliver, Harry and Ginny waiting nearby the doors together. When they got out, Harry started to look around the platform in a frantic manner. "I'm guessing Hermione and Ron will be busy for another while," Ginny told him reassuringly.

"No, that's not it. Hagrid's not here – Where's Hagrid?" he called towards an approaching a serious-looking witch with a prominent chin and very short hair.

"I don't know," Ginny said, putting a hand on his arm, "but we'd better get out of the way. We're blocking the door."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, and they moved off along the platform with the rest of the students.

The witch on the platform did not call for Erin and Oliver, convincing Harry they were allowed to head to the castle on the horseless-carriages with the rest of them. Erin exchanged a look with her brother – did it really matter how they would get to Hogwarts? - before shrugging and following the others to a dark rain-washed road outside of Hogsmeade Station.

While trying to avoid splashing her robes by walking through the muddy pools of water on the road, Erin looked around the Scottish scenery. It felt kind strange to be in the same place where her parents met and fell in love all those years ago and she kept telling herself that Hogwarts was where they wanted her to be. And even though she could not stop thinking about warm and sunny Brazilian beaches, she continued to repress those feelings as well as she could. Because if there was one thing Erin Black could not do, it was to disappoint people. And with her secret wish not to be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of them, things were going to be problematic enough as it was.

************ End of Part One ************


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** It's been a while, but here's the second and final part of this short story. You'll finally discover in which Hogwarts house Erin and Oliver are sorted. Anxious to find out? What are you waiting for then? Dive right in! Oh, and leaving a review still makes me happy after all those years. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how things turned out. So please, don't forget to let me know what you think!

**Dedication:** To all loyal readers of my work, but this time Lizaluvsdoggies in particular.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A Surprising Sorting – Part Two**

For the second time that day Erin found herself flat against a window with her face pressed up against the glass. But it was not on purpose this time – there was simply not enough room in their carriage to be sitting comfortably. Erin was somewhat surprised the horseless carriage seemed to have no trouble at all with the unexpected extra amount of people onboard. She was sharing it with Oliver, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna _and_ Neville.

None of them were looking all that comfortable at the moment. Harry was in a similar position – across from Erin and pressed against the window just like her. He was staring out of the window, seemingly unwilling to join in the conversation with the rest of his friends. Erin could not really blame him. There had been a small scene before they got on the carriage, where Harry had stammered something about seeing a scary horselike creature in front of their vehicle. No one else except Luna understood what he was referring to, since she earnestly pointed out she had been able to see the animals for years.

The others, including Erin, had been staring into what seemed like thin air for a moment, trying to make out something in the dark, but none of them were successful in doing so. Eventually Ron had had enough, asked Harry if he was trying to be funny and entered the carriage. The others quickly followed until only Harry, Luna and Erin were left standing outside. Luna then put a reassuring hand on Harry's arm and said dreamily: "It's all right. You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "Can you?" he asked somewhat desperately.

"Oh yes," Luna replied. "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. Don't worry. You are just as sane as I am." After that peculiar statement, the dreamy-eyed girl climbed into the carriage to sit down next to Hermione.

Harry turned to look at Erin. He had question marks the size of cauldron cakes in his eyes and did not at all look reassured after what Luna just told him. Erin did not really know what to say to make it better, so she merely shrugged at Harry and also clambered into the carriage, only to find there was hardly any room left. But before she could have decided to climb back out and take another carriage, Harry had come in as well, slamming the door shut behind them and then the carriage was on its way to Hogwarts.

The others were now discussing the possible whereabouts of some man named Hagrid, but Erin decided to keep her eyes on the road ahead. The carriages before their own were moving in convoy up the road. At one point they passed between two tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates and by then – according to Harry – had officially passed onto the school grounds. The castle was looming closer and closer – a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them. Erin had to admit she was impressed by the sight. There were no castles in Brazil. The last time she had seen this castle, it had featured in her mothers old photographs of her days at Hogwarts.

Once the carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the heavy oak front doors of the castle, they all jumped out and deeply breathed in the dark, but clear air, happy to have been released from their previous cramped space. Hermione pulled on Ron's arm. "Are you taking them to McGonagall or shall I?"

Ron was staring at Harry's back, who was still gazing at something that seemed to be in front of the carriages, which none of them could see. He frowned. "You know what, I think it might be better if I stay behind with him and make sure he gets inside. He's been acting weird ever since we got off the Express."

Hermione followed Ron's gaze. "Well, whatever it is, now is not the time to discuss it. You take care of Harry, then. I'll meet you at the Gryffindor table." She turned back to Erin and Oliver, who were standing right behind her, and smiled. "Come on. I'll take you guys to the Professor who is in charge of the Sorting. Bye Ron."

Erin said goodbye as well and so did Oliver – although he merely grinned and joked "See you in a bit!" – before they quickly followed Hermione into the castle, who was cleverly zigzagging through the excited crowd of younger students. Erin barely had time to admire the impressively high Entrance Hall before Hermione had climbed the stairs and paused before a – well, there was no other way to describe it – grumpy-looking old witch who had probably not laughed at a joke for over a decade. "Professor, I trust Professor Dumbledore informed you about two Brazilian exchange students attending Hogwarts this year? This is Erin Alvarez, and her younger brother Oliver."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly. "Indeed he has, miss Granger. Thank you. You may leave and join the rest of your classmates in the Great Hall."

Hermione nodded in reply and left, leaving them all alone with this stern Professor. She seemed to be studying both Erin's and Oliver's face with great interest. "Miss Alvarez, Mr Alvarez, welcome at Hogwarts. I trust you had a safe journey to England. The start-of-term banquet will start shortly after the first-years and yourselves have been sorted into their rightful houses."

Oliver carefully raised a hand. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "Will the Sorting take place in front of the entire school?"

"That is the way it had always been done." When Erin looked sideways at Oliver, she realized her brother was not feeling as confident as he had pretended on the journey to Hogwarts, and she almost felt sorry for him. So did McGonagall, apparently. The Professor studied the boy's face before (as if by miracle) the corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Do not worry, Mr Alvarez. There is no need. The Sorting Hat will only shout out the name of the house it decides on, everything else remains unsaid."

After looking around and establishing that no one was standing close enough to hear them, she leaned forward and placed a wrinkled hand on Oliver's shoulder. "The Headmaster told me about your true background. I knew your parents well – if you have inherited any of your mother or father's magical talent, you will fit in nicely at this school. Both of you," she concluded, turning her gaze to Erin, who smiled back shyly. "Now please join the first-years so we can enter the Great Hall together. We are on a tight schedule here, so off you go."

Erin gave her brother a little push in order to stop him from staring at their Professor and after another pause, he turned to walk down the stairs. Aside from the first-years gathering at the bottom of the stairs, there was not an older student in sight. They must all be waiting for their arrival in the Great Hall by now. Erin glanced around and noticed she and Oliver were a lot taller than the first-years who surrounded (and were watching) them curiously. It felt extremely uncomfortable standing in the middle of that crowd and she almost felt relieved when they were joined by Professor McGonagall. "Now, form a line, and follow me. Mr. and Miss Alvarez, please move towards the end of the line. You shall be the final students to get sorted tonight."

Professor McGonagall ushered the group of first-years to follow her and headed back across the hall and through a pair of doors into the Great Hall. Despite having read _Hogwarts, a History_, Erin was still impressed by the thousands of candles floating up in mid-air over four long tables, where the older students were seated. While walking to the front of the Hall, she could feel the eyes of several curious students on her, but tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

When they reached the steps that led up to the Professors table, Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged wooden stool in front of them. On top of it she placed an old and patched-looking pointed wizard's hat. Erin had read about this hat too. It was supposed to sing a welcoming song, but remained quiet for the moment. She looked up and around the Hall and found the crowd sitting at the Gryffindor table – somewhere along the line, she met Ginny's eyes, who grinned encouragingly and waved merrily – before daring to shoot a glance at the Slytherin table as well, where the confident guy named Draco Malfoy gave her a solemn nod in return.

Then, quite suddenly, a rip near the brim of the pointed hat opened wide like a mouth after all – and it started to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of out noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

_United by a common goal_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning_

_'Together we will build and teach'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided_

_For where there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin. 'We'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest'_

_Said Ravenclaw. 'We'll teach just those whose intelligence is surest'_

_Said Gryffindor. 'We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name'_

_Said Hufflepuff. 'I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so_

_For instance, Slytherin,_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_And taught them all she knew_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears_

_The houses that, like pillars four_

_Had once held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and_

_Divided, sought to rule_

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end_

_What with dueling and fighting_

_And the class of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once meant to be_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that's wrong_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs_

_The warning history shows_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin_

As the Hat turned motionless once more, applause broke out, though not as loud as one would expect and punctured with muttering and whispers. Erin frowned. The Hat had been openly stating that unity between the Houses and students was vital in the time they were living in. The crowd behind them remained restless for a few minutes, until Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of the first-years and their names, cast around a glare that Erin would soon come to recognize as the 'McGonagall-look', indicating the Professor meant business. The stern look sweeping over all four house tables was effective, though, and MgGonagall finally lowered her eyes to the long scroll of parchment she was holding and called out the first name on the list. "Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat, which appeared much too large for his tiny head, only needed a few seconds to make up its mind. Then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Euan was followed by "Brightloaf, Emma", who was sorted into Ravenclaw, "Brown-Teddington, Bobby," who joined Hufflepuff, as did "Connolly, Elly", and "Courter, Phyllon", who became a member of Slytherin. From then on, Erin's mind wandered off, dreading her own upcoming Sorting and where the Hat would place her. She still felt unsure whether she would feel at home in Gryffindor. Could she be brave and bold enough to fit in with the rest of them? She sighed and shifted the weight from one left to right, thinking that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even Slytherin sounded a lot less intimidating.

Her mind was finally pulled back to the present when Oliver elbowed her. "I think we're up next," he mouthed as they watched the final first-year student head up to the stairs. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. Erin exchanged another glance with Oliver before they looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was rolling up the scroll of parchment and vanishing it with a single wave of her wand. "Now, before we can start dinner, we have two older students who are joining Hogwarts this year. They were raised and trained in Brazil until now, but speak English very well, and I trust you will make them feel as welcome here as you would any other new student. Mr. Alvarez, if you could step up here-"

Erin could hear her brother make a gulping sound before he straightened his back and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat took a moment to determine Oliver's fate, and Erin assumed it was cracking a joke or something, because the corners of his mouth twitched at some point. Then the rip near the brim opened and shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

There's a surprise, Erin thought surly to herself as her brother jumped up from the stool, his confidence fully restored, and he winked before heading down towards Harry, Ron and the others at the Gryffindor table, who were welcoming him with merry whistles and cheers. For some reason, his attitude made her think of her father, and what her mother had said about his cocky behavior when he was younger-

"-Miss Alvarez?"

Erin jumped and looked up. "Yes ma'am?"

"I asked you to come up here and sit down on the stool."

"Oh. Sorry," she mumbled and hastily climbed the stairs. As she sat down on the small stool and felt the Sorting Hat being lowered onto her head, she honestly did not have a clue what to expect. If anything, she never would have expected the voice of the Hat sounding like it was coming from inside her head. "Well, what have we here. An introvert, but cunning girl you are. Strong-headed too. Must have inherited that character trait from your father, I presume. You have a bright mind indeed – I sense plenty of talent in Charms and possibly Transfiguration. And… Oh, there's insecurity. You have a thirst to prove yourself more than anything else. And there's some courage too. Hmmm…. Now where shall I put you? Not Hufflepuff. But I wonder if Gryffindor-"

"-Erm excuse me…?" Erin asked inside her head.

The Hat stopped talking. "Yes?" it replied.

"I… Well Mr. Hat, to be honest, I'm not so sure if Gryffindor would fit me."

"No?" the small voice in her head said. "But the house could surely help you develop the qualities you possess."

"H-How about Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin?"

"Hmmm. I can see a place for you in both houses. You are not easy to sort, but if it's between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, then better be – RAVENCLAW!"

Erin heard the Sorting Hat shout out the last word to the whole Hall. She got up, legs slightly shaking, and returned the hat to Professor McGonagall before heading over to the Ravenclaw table, where she was welcomed with equally merry cheers her brother earlier received at the Gryffindor table. When she glanced over at Oliver and the others and he mouthed "What in Godric's name happened?", she merely shrugged and looked down at the Ravenclaw first-years, who all looked up at her in wonder as if she were a witch from an alien world. Which, for all they knew, she probably was. Erin was about to sit down with them when a girl of about her own age, dressed in Ravenclaw robes, appeared in front her. "You don't belong here with the first-years. Come sit with us!"

She pulled Erin along further down the Ravenclaw table. "Listen everyone. This is… Erin, right?" Erin nodded.

"Right. I'm Maisy Pemberly. I'm in fourth year like you, so we'll be sharing dormitories." Erin immediately noticed she was talking fast and with a slight accent, but it did not bother her. In fact, it sounded quite friendly. Maisy was a round-faced girl with freckles on her nose and cheekbones. Her hair was dark blonde, short and cut in the shape of a bob. She explained Erin was supposed to meet the Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Flitwick, in the morning, while ushering Erin to sit down at the table, where a group of boys and girls about her own age were watching her curiously. At the very moment Maisy opened her mouth again, a voice was coming from the front of the hall.

It was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who was about to open the feast. "To our newcomers," he said in ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Some people surrounding Erin, Maisy among them, laughed appreciatively as Professor Dumbledore sat back down and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate – for delicious-looking food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice. Erin stared at it in wonder. "Pretty awesome, eh?" Maisy said. "You'd think their worst fear is we die of sheer starvation." She cleared her throat loudly so that the students around them ceased the conversation they were having over dinner. "This," she said, pointing over the dark-haired girl sitting across from her, "Is Siobhan Scanlon."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said casually. Not that surprisingly, there was a clear Irish accent involved. "I suppose what I should say now, is 'Welcome to the best House in Hogwarts!'"

"Arrgh 'Von, that is such a cliché," Maisy said, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore her. Now-" As Maisy continued explaining the names of the boys in their year, Erin's eyes shifted back to Siobhan, who was smirking at her with a light twinkle in her eye while finishing the food on her plate. Erin decided she quite liked this girl.

-"… And of course you've already met Luna Lovegood earlier today. She… Well-" Maisy bent towards her confidentially. "To be honest, she's a bit of freak if you ask me, but in Ravenclaw, we cherish every student in our house, eccentric or not, so we protect her from getting into trouble when we can."

"What you mean by trouble?" Erin asked, watching Luna, who was currently showing that magazine of hers to a younger student. She could only hope the subject of their conversation was not her fathers presumed singing career.

"Luna is getting picked on by other houses quite often. Although… She did hang out with you and Harry Potter and his friends earlier, which is odd, considering Gryffindors are usually the biggest bullies."

"Right." Erin did not really what else to say. Maisy's fast-talking mouth was a bit hard to follow at times. At the opposite side of the table, Siobhan snorted. "And, as I'm sure you must have discovered by now, Maisy Pemberly likes to talk a lot."

For a split second, Maisy looked sincerely indignant, but Siobhan did not flinch. She merely pinched another piece of baked potato with her fork and ate it. Erin could not help but giggle and after another moment, thankfully, so did Maisy. "Never mind her, though," Siobhan said after swallowing the bite, "she's really not so bad once you get to know her."

"Well, speaking of talking a lot, why don't you tell us something about you? Your English seems really good, by the way."

Both Maisy and Siobhan were looking at her expectantly, and Erin obediently recited the fake story her parents and the Weasleys had carefully concocted for her and Oliver. "Well, I was born in England in 1981, but when my father disappeared and my mother was threatened by Death Eaters, she fled the country. She eventually remarried, but my stepdad died a few years later. My mother considered moving back to Britain, but we remained in Brazil, even after she got sick."

"What happened?" Siobhan asked.

"My mum suffered from MS. It's a Muggle disease which cannot be cured, not even by magic. She died earlier this year."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Erin said, frowning and inwardly wondering is she was telling a convincing lie. And if she was looking sad enough. She sniffed to break uncomfortable silence between her and the other girls. "Anyway, my father was a cousin twice or thrice removed from Mr. Weasley, so that's where my brother and I stayed over the Summer."

"Is that also where you'll be going at Christmas?"

"Probably, yes."

"Hmm." Maisy's eye briefly wandered over to the Gryffindor table. "So you also hang out with Harry Potter, then."

"Maisy…" Siobhan said in reproachful manner. "I thought we decided it's too-"

"-No, it's not. People _died_ last year, 'Von."

Siobhan sighed. "I know, but… It's not like Erin had anything to do with that."

"Of course not! I'm just saying- Look –" Maisy said while discreetly cocking her head over to an Asian-looking girl sitting at the far end of the table, crying her eyes out while being comforted by her friends. "That is Cho Chang. She went out with Cedric Diggory last year and he - well, you must have heard – was killed in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. And Harry Potter was _with him_ when it happened."

Erin looked from Maisy to Siobhan – who was looking sincerely uncomfortable by now – and back. "Yes."

"So what do _you_ think happened?"

"I wasn't there."

Maisy laughed. "I know that! I'm just saying, Harry is really close with the Weasleys and you spent the Summer at their house as well, so he could have told you something, right?"

"Right. Only he didn't. Harry Potter and I are not that close."

Siobhan arched an eyebrow. "Really, and why is that?"

Erin shrugged, fearing she might have said too much already. "I have my reasons, but I rather not talk about it." Sensing there was no easy way to steer this conversation into a different direction, she mentioned the only thing she knew that would draw their immediate attention. "But if you're talking about whether he's telling the truth about the return of You-Know-Who, then I think he might be right."

The eyes of Maisy turned as large as saucers, but Siobhan nodded darkly. "That's what my dad says, and he works at the Ministry. There were too many signs already indicating something was terribly amiss and what happened that final night of the Triwizard Tournament just confirmed his suspicions. Fudge, as well as that lady at the Professors table who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, won't hear anything about it, though. They prefer sticking their heads in the sand and ignore the rumbling sounds of an approaching stampede. This year's DADA-class surely will be interesting."

Erin looked at Maisy and, realizing the girl looked close to being terrified, cleared her throat. "Well, there's not much we can do about that from here, is there? So," she said while elbowing Maisy gently, "care to tell me more about the other Ravenclaws?"

"Eh- Oh. Oh, of course! A peculiar thing about us is that most of the Ravenclaw don't socialize much with the boys in their own year. We pretty much prefer hanging out with the older guys."

"Why?"

"No idea, really," Siobhan said after a pause. "That's just the way it's always been."

"So what will you do once you're in seventh year and there are no more older guys to talk to?"

Maisy sniggered aloud. "I've never given that much thought, to be honest. I guess it'll be one extremely dull year. Now, over there you have our fifth-years, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. They're cool. If you're ever in need for some Herbology advice, Terry'll give you a hand."

The guys realized they were being talked about and the one called Michael Corner raised a hand in greeting. Erin smiled back. Maisy was right. They did seem polite and nice and, unlike that Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, not intimidating at all. "And what about them?"

She was referring to a loud group of four guys sitting across from the fifth-year boys. One of them, a tall guy with wavy light-brown hair, threw his head back when he laughed, making his green eyes sparkle, and Erin felt a sudden blush rush up her cheeks. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed, and she quickly reached for her goblet of water to regain her composure.

Maisy had followed her gaze and grinned. "Oooh, the sixth-years. They think they're already true masters of the universe."

"The left one is Robert Hilliard," Siobhan pointed out. "He's a Prefect. Enjoys freaking out young Hufflepuffs by telling them stories about the Fat Friar having the least accomplished students for dinner at the end of the year. I think it's quite sadistic, but the Professors love him, so he gets away with practically everything."

Maisy nodded. "Then there's Alfred - or Alfie in short – Madley. He's wanted to take Siobhan to Hogsmeade for over a year, if it weren't for the guy sitting next to him, Neil Scanlon, Siobhans-"

"-Big brother. He's quite protective of me." Siobhan shrugged.

"Aaaaaaand finally," Maisy continued as the empty main dishes on the table were suddenly replaced by treacle tart, pumpkin pie and other delicious-looking desserts, "there's Lucas Quinley*. Numerous for pranking other guys, and dating pretty much anything that walks." She bit her lip while shooting the handsome guy a longing look. "He's handsome, though."

"Yeah," Erin nodded. "I can see what you mean."

Maisy smiled. "Anyway, I think that's about it. Now you know pretty much there is to know."

Did she really knew al she was to know about Ravenclaw, her new house at Hogwarts? Erin sincerely doubted it. What she did know, however, was it already felt more like home to her than Gryffindor ever could. For the duration of the feast, Erin quietly enjoyed a delicious slice of treacle tart (and a bite of lemon cheesecake from Maisy), while listening to the girls talking about upcoming time tables and whether Professor Umbridge would let them duel.

One time she looked back over her shoulder to see how Oliver was doing (he was talking and laughing loudly with Harry, Fred and George) and could only conclude things had turned out the best for all of them. Because although she was in Ravenclaw and the others were all together in Gryffindor, they could still hang out without disturbing the peace in any of the houses. All she had to do now was to go find an owl in the morning to write her parents and tell the good news. For some reason Erin had a feeling her mother would be more understanding than her dad, but considering she almost ended up going to Slytherin, he should mostly be counting his blessings.

********** The End **********

_* A tiny wink to the (completely) AU-one shot 'It's All In The Family' I posted on a couple of years ago, in which Erin turns out having a little fling with Lucas Quinley. I couldn't resist! _


End file.
